


хорошо

by dfvl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Pre-Het, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: Джинни пишет в дневник и мельком думает о Снейпе. Снейп пишет в дневник и мельком думает о Джинни.





	хорошо

**Author's Note:**

> писала на бф - потому что внезапно поняла, что у меня есть какой-то странный пунктик насчет того, что я хочу поучаствовать и забыть об этом.

Джинни сидит на подоконнике и пишет в дневник. Мыслей много, они лениво и как-то сердито толкают друг друга, мешают, ни одну не получается выразить от начала до конца. Джинни пишет главное: дорогой дневник, твою же мать, это будет _страшное_ мудачество, если ты снова окажешься темным артефактом. СТРАШНОЕ. Потому что, понимаешь, я едва-едва оправилась от мерлинового страха, и пожалуйста, будь добр, даже если ты — темный артефакт, никак не демонстрируй это.  
Выглядит так, будто она не вполне избавилась от фобии, поэтому Джинни вырывает лист и сжигает его. Чтобы наверняка не оказался артефактом — это да, но еще, чтобы его не нашли братья. Зима. Послезавтра Рождество, но настроения нет, ни на праздник, ни на семью — половина и так торчит с ней в школе, и Джинни не очень скучает по остальным. Можно понять неправильно, но не стоит — Джинни страшно любит свою семью, она не задумается ни на секунду, если нужно будет отдать за них свою жизнь. В этом и кроется подвох, Джинни поняла это однажды и была ошарашена. Готова ты отдать за них жизнь или нет — не имеет никакого значения, когда у мамы больше _никогда_ не хватает на тебя времени, папа с треском свалился с пьедестала обожания, когда пару лет назад весь покраснел, пробормотал, что месячные — это совершенно нормально, солнышко, но ты поговори об этом лучше с мамой, и с позором сбежал. Близнецы инспектируют каждую ее вещь, все подарки, записки, тайком купленные подводки для глаз и журналы, Перси ведет себя как нудный мудак, а Рон просто почему-то иногда бесит.  
Джинни пишет: кстати о журналах! Ведьмы там ужасно шикарные, и я накопила сто галлеонов, о Мерлин, это же с ума сойти, какая сумма, и купила обалденную помаду, которую они все время рекламируют. Она слишком пахнет, но это ничего. И у меня, конечно, нет ни черных волос, ни шелкового белья, но все это совершенно неважно, потому что я нанесла ее на губы, и даже хренова Лаванда признала, что она изумительная, — восторженно и завистливо ахнула, а Дин, потом, когда увидел меня после тренировки, был совсем нетерпеливым, мы едва успели добраться до кладовки, и кажется, пороняли и поразбивали там все на свете. Дин классный, но, наверное, не надо носить помаду на тренировки, там она только размазывается, а Дин меня и так всегда хочет, с помадой или без. Она сжигает страницу.  
На Рождество Дин подарил ей колдографию, где они смотрят друг на друга голодными глазами, часто дышат, немножко улыбаются. А потом они двигаются ближе, ближе и колдография замирает. Она должна была открыть подарок на Рождество, но она, конечно, открыла его, как только зашла в спальню. Она бы с удовольствием взяла снимок домой, здесь у нее была отдельная спальня, и пока она была тихой, можно было ни в чем себе не отказывать. Но взять домой значило отдать ее близнецам, и Джинни спрятала карточку в школе. Жаль, но не сильно — одно воспоминание о ней возбуждало, и Джинни тихо выдыхала и сжимала мышцы. Можно было бы заняться этим, но она еще не совсем сошла с ума, чтобы делать это днем, когда в комнату мог ворваться кто угодно, и никому и в голову бы не пришло постучать. В любом случае, это дневниковое время, в книжке было написано, что нужно выделять время и проводить его с дневником. Это она и делает.  
Мне хочется чего-то совершенно другого, пишет Джинни. Чтобы у меня появился шикарный дом. Хочется играть в какой-нибудь проф команде. Летать так, чтобы ветер почти срывал с метлы. Иметь свой кабинет. Понятия не имею, что делают в кабинете, но я хочу свой, и чтобы туда приходить могла только я, и чтобы там был замок, а ключ — только у меня. И магическая сигнализация. Хочу завести симпатичного и умного мужчину — не мальчика. Чтобы он ждал меня после игр, после тренировок, и чтобы всегда был готов и сразу понимал, что мне нравится и что нужно делать, а не как Дин. В этот раз Джинни отрывает только исписанную часть страницы, если сжигать их целиком, когда исписано только несколько строчек — тетрадь скоро кончится.  
Может, влюбиться в Снейпа? задумчиво пишет Джинни, смеется и на всякий случай сжигает страницу целиком. Потом думает — откуда только берутся эти мысли? Снейп кажется достаточно сложной, но не невыполнимой задачей. Роман с преподавателем — в этом что-то есть, кто поспорит, но Снейп? И главное это мелькает в голове уже не первый раз. Джинни почти успевает прийти к выводу, что дело вероятно в том, что ей хочется чего-то возмутительно _не такого_ , как дома, но не успевает — дверь с грохотом распахивается, туда влетает Рон, плюхается на кровать, размахивает письмом и орет:  
\- Смотри, Джинни, Гарри все-таки сможет приехать!  
Гарри приехал вечером — как всегда лохматый и как всегда сногсшибательный. Он начал стесняться ее, Джинни знала, что это значит, и создавала ситуации, когда они оказывались наедине, рядом, в полумраке. Выходило незаметно, ловко, и она гордилась собой, это было исключительно ее достижение. Никто не учил ее такому. Джинни пока не определилась, Гарри — это любовь всей ее жизни или просто детская влюбленность, которая до сих пор не прошла. Она пока не определилась, она хотела бы путешествовать с ним по миру — звездная пара, гордая, свободная, или она хочет детей и чудесный, просторный дом. Строго говоря, она пока не знает, хочет ли она Гарри не для мысленного списка побед. Или не для того, чтобы он на себе проверил каково это, когда ты влюблена и тебя игнорируют. Но нельзя исключать и того, что это любовь всей ее жизни, поэтому не нужно быть и слишком жестокой. Быть девушкой — сложно. Быть ей — очень сложно.  
Они сидят снаружи, на нижних ступеньках лестницы, раскраснелись, пытаются успокоить дыхание. Плюс Гарри — с ним всегда весело. Отсутствие семьи делает его незаменимым для них, он всегда старается: готов пошутить, сгладить неловкость, всех успокоить. Джинни представляет визиты, когда они взрослые, пара. Все суетятся, кричат, хохочут, а она сидит спокойно — она и сейчас сидит спокойно, но внутри волны со страшным шумом разбиваются о скалы. В будущем она спокойна и внутри, потому что рядом с ней кто-то, кто помогает сохранить покой. Это необязательно Гарри. Почему-то ей снова представляется Снейп. Это глупо. Но она все равно чувствует себя хорошо, и внутри, и снаружи. Она неожиданно смеется и ласково поправляет волосы Гарри. Гермиона на секунду отвлекается от маневров, поэтому получает снежком по голове, но успевает подмигнуть Джинни, прежде чем бросается в бой. Гарри краснеет.  
Завтра Рождество, и над ними романтично кружится наколдованный пушистый снег.

Снейп пишет: ненавижу рождество. Зачеркивает. Пишет: обожаю рождество. Зачеркивает.  
И то, и другое правда, и почерк у него до того неясный, что правдой может быть что-то совершенно другое. Он отворачивает от себя пергамент, смотрит свои зеркальные слова, пытается прочитать что-то иное. Он за столом в кабинете. На столе — упакованные в отвратительную бумагу шерстяные носки для Альбуса. Снейп вяжет их каждый год, упаковывает, хранит до рождественского ужина, а за полчаса до него (плюс-минус, он не настолько педантичен) Снейп разводит огонь в камине посильнее и швыряет их туда. Традиции, говорят, это очень важно. Еще на столе — вырванный лист из книги, который выпал из сумки Уизли, и Снейп нашел его и не вернул. Там написано, что ведение дневника помогает сохранить психическое здоровье и уверенность в себе. Ему не повредило бы, поэтому все каникулы он мучается с записями. Начинает писать, зачеркивает, начинает, зачеркивает, начинает -  
психическое здоровье покидает меня даже быстрее, чем до эксперимента  
я мог бы разобраться, где и что пошло не так, если бы хоть на унцию верил, что это поможет  
где-то дыра в трубе, капает на двадцать процентов быстрее, чем обычно  
может завести роман с Уизли?  
\- зачеркивает. Последнее сжигает.  
У Уизли умные глаза — и неожиданно не только глаза. А, к Мерлину это, все семейство умно, но большинство отказывается применять свой ум на то, что должно (будто бы он это делает), и младшая заметно отличается от них. Снейп хочет пожить подольше, чтобы потом увидеть, как она расползется в стороны, заведет полдюжины детей, потеряет блеск, поглупеет. Он воображает, как она будет с сожалением вспоминать о головокружительном романе, который был у них. Удовлетворительная фантазия. Проблема раз — Снейп понятия не имеет, что значит _головокружительный роман_ и как его можно организовать. Проблема два — он не уверен, что доживет до времени, когда будет позволительно его начать. Не уверен, что к этому времени обзаведется данными.  
И уж тем более не уверен, что она будет заинтересована.  
Снейп пишет: ненавижу рождество, потому что я одинок в праздники, и я мог бы стать менее одиноким, к мерлину семью, у меня есть коллеги, к которым нужно только сделать шаг, но я его не делаю. Снейп пишет: обожаю рождество, потому что наконец становится тихо и можно побыть в одиночестве, отдохнуть. Зачеркивает. Сминает лист Уизли, швыряет в камин, смотрит, как тот горит, идет к камину, лопаткой вытаскивает пепел, говорит слово, поднимает целый, не смятый лист. Это не первый раз. Возвращается за стол.  
В прошлом году он подслушал, как маглорожденные ученицы обсуждают биполярное расстройство, и теперь мучается, что это — оно. В позапрошлом году он подслушал, как маглорожденные ученики обсуждают хроническую депрессию, и был уверен, что это — она. Он знает, что на самом деле это ипохондрия, но нельзя ведь и отрицать, что у него есть и хроническая депрессия, и биполярное расстройство, и еще что-то, правда? Возможно, ему нужно больше разговаривать с людьми. До ужина остается час, и Снейп нехотя, по привычке, которую уже, кажется, не уничтожить, мечется между пойду и не пойду. Это выматывает, расстраивает, он принимает решение, прекрасно зная, что будет менять его с каждым шагом, который ведет в малый зал. Шагов нечетное количество, поэтому он всегда решает, что пойдет, когда приходит. Можно начинать с другого, но как же, если он решит, что не пойдет, но нет и смысла отмерять шаги, метаться между решениями, ненавидеть себя за это, за то, что это происходит, ненавидеть все и всех вокруг. Он прячет лист Уизли в книгу, прячет свой пергамент в ящик и идет на ужин. По дороге к двери он хватает подарок со стола и бросает в камин. По дороге к праздничному убранству, свету и смеху он надеется, что хотя бы в этот раз, огонь разгорится слишком сильно и сожжет все подземелье, школу, землю.  
Этого не происходит.  
После ужина он безобразно набрался, поразбивал пару дюжин колб, пока пытался сделать зелье, не смог, с трудом добрел до кровати и проспал почти сутки. Коллеги сочли это хорошим знаком, но они — оптимисты и многое считают хорошими знаками, даже когда это очевидно не они. После долгого сна он долго (но не настолько) лежал в постели, заставлял скрипку играть одну и ту же мелодию. Он не знал, что это, не знал, как узнать, он услышал ее давным давно в баре в Лондона, и не сосчитать, сколько раз эта мелодия спасла его жизнь. Это был странный, но неожиданно хороший день.  
Но он прошел, и сейчас Снейп сидит за столом и ненавидит учеников. Они шумят, они ошибаются, в первые дни после каникул их невозможно ни успокоить, ни научить чему-то. Он поглядывает на Уизли, пытается придумать, почему она выглядит не счастливой, а измученной, но перестает, когда замечает, что и она поглядывает на него. Это смущает. И немножко льстит. И раздражает.  
Ему ужасно интересно, о чем она думает.  
Урок тянется невозможно долго, но все-таки кончается. Все торопятся из кабинета, только Уизли делает вид, что что-то ищет и отмахивается от помощи, медлит, сомневается. Предпоследний ученик исчезает за дверью. Уизли шумно вздыхает. Откладывает сумку. Садится за парту. Снейп сидит за столом. Они смотрят друг на друга.  
Снейпу так нестерпимо хочется оказаться в другом месте, что он начинает аппарировать и чувствует, как кожу саднит от щитов. Уизли внимательно наблюдает за этим. Снейпу нравится, что она здесь и что он здесь тоже. Они долго молчат, успокаиваются, расслабляются.  
Уизли говорит:  
\- Вода капает, как будто там ливень.  
Снейп говорит:  
\- Капает на семьдесят процентов быстрее.  
Это происходит одновременно, и забавляет обоих.  
\- Хотите чаю? — спрашивает Снейп.  
\- В другой раз, хорошо?

Снейп спокойно кивает, но Джинни все-таки чувствует нужду объясниться и рассказывает ему про журналы, ведьм-моделей и помаду, которая стоила целых сто галлеонов, а с ней даже чай попить нельзя, чтобы она не размазалась. Он говорит, что за эти деньги она может купить ингредиенты и пигменты и наделать целый магазин помад. Он научит, если ей интересно. Ей интересно. Он говорит, хорошо. Она говорит, хорошо.  
Оба хотят оказаться в другом месте и немедленно. И все-таки обоим хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> мои оригинальные тексты можно почитать [здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/works)


End file.
